ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS: EMERGENCY RECALL
Alvin and the Chipmunks: Emergency Recall is a 2020 American live action musical comedy film directed by Mike Mitchell. It is the fifth installment of the Alvin and the Chipmunks series and is a sequel to Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip. This Chapter will be Wide-screen. It will be released on March 20, 2020. Plot: THE FILM WILL BEGIN WITH ALVIN ALONG WITH DAVE, SAMANTHA, MILES, A PREGNANT ASHLEY WHO HOPES TO TELL MILES AND THE GANG THAT SHE'S PREGNANT, THE CHIPMUNKS SIMON, THEODORE, BRITTANY, JEANETTE, DAVE AND SAMANTHA'S 13 YEAR OLD DAUGHTER, ISABELLA, AND ELEANOR HEADING FOR NEW YORK CITY FOR DAVE AND SAMANTHA'S WEDDING. AS SOON THEY ARRIVE AT THE AIRPORT, WHEN THEY GET OUTSIDE TO WAIT FOR THE TAXI, ALVIN, SIMON AND THEODORE REALISE THAT BRITTANY, JEANETTE AND ELEANOR ARE MISSING. THEY TELL DAVE TO ADVICE HIM THAT BRITTANY, JEANETTE AND ELEANOR ARE MISSING. WHEN DAVE TURNS HIS BACK, HE GETS SHOCKED TOO SEE THAT SAMANTHA AND MILES ARE MISSING TOO. ALVIN AND ASHLEY COME UP WITH A PLAN TO SEARCH FOR THE FIVE. THEY END UP IN A HUGE DOCK NEXT MORNING WHERE THEY ASK FOR SERIOUS HELP BUT ARE ALL IGNORED. THEY DECIDE TO SPLIT UP UNTIL THEY SEE SAMANTHA, MILES AND THE CHIPETTES BOARDING THE SAME CARNIVAL CRUISE SHIP FROM THE THIRD FILM. THEY SEE THEM BOARDING THE CRUISE SHIP WITH FIVE MEN IN A BLACK SUIT FORCING THEM TO KEEP THEIR MOUTH SHUT. THEY SECRETLY BOARD THE CRUISE SHIP WITHOUT GETTING NOTICED AND DECIDED TO SLPIT UP TO SEARCH FOR THE FIVE. AS THE SHIP LEAVES, DAVE BORROWS A PASSANGER ROOM AND DECIDED TO SLEEP THERE FOR THE NIGHT ALONG WITH THE CHIPMUNKS. THE NEXT DAY DAVE AND THE CHIPMUNKS DECIDE TO SLPIT UP INSEARCH FOR SAMANTHA, MILES AND THE CHIPPETTES, ALVIN GOES TO THE CASINO WHERE HE SEES THE SAME WOMAN THAT WON THE ROULETTE IN THE THIRD FILM. HE LOSES HIS MIND IN SEARCHING FOR SAMANTHA, MILES AND THE CHIPETTES AND GOES TO CHAT WITH HER. MEANWHILE SIMON AND THEODORE ARRIVE ON THE DECK OF THE CRUISE SHIP. WHILE SIMON AND THEODORE SEARCH FOR THE FIVE, THEODORE CATCHES THE EYE OF A PLATE FULL OF CHEESEBURGERS. SIMON TELLS THEODORE THAT IT'S NOT THE TIME TO FOCUS ON FOOD BUT FIND SAMANTHA, MILES, AND THE CHIPETTES. DAVE APPROACHES AND ASKS SIMON AND THEODORE IF THEY HAVEN'T SEEN ALVIN BUT SIMON RESPONDS THAT THEY HAVEN'T SEEN HIM SINCE THEY SPILT UP. MEANWHILE BACK AT THE CASINO, ALVIN WINS THE ROULETTE AND ADMITS TO THE WOMAN THAT HE IS THE YOUNGEST WINNER EVER BUT HE TELLS HER THAT HE'S STILL NOT THAT YOUNG. DAVE, THEODORE AND SIMON ARRIVE AND TAKE ALVIN BACK TO THE SAME PASSENGER ROOM FROM THE THIRD FILM. ALVIN SAYS THAT SHE CAN CALL HIM ON TWITTER BEFORE THE WOMAN WAVES GOODBYE TO HIM. THEY RETURN BACK TO THE PASSENGER ROOM AND DAVE ASKS THE CHIPMUNKS IF THEY HAVEN'T FOUND ANY SIGNS TO SAMANTHA, MILES, AND CHIPETTES BUT THE CHIPMUNKS RESPOND THAT THEY HAVEN'T FOUND THEM YET. HOWEVER BACK AT THE CABIN, THE SAME CAPTAIN FROM THE THIRD FILM TALKS TO A MAN IN THE SHADOWS AND TELLS HIM THAT THE CHIPETTES ARE ALL TIED UP RIGHT HERE. THE NEXT DAY DAVE, ALVIN, SIMON ND THEODORE ARRIVE IN THE LOBBY OF THE CRUISE SHIP AND QUESTIONS THE BAR MAN IF HE HAVEN'T FOUND ANY SIGNS OF THE CHIPETTES. THE BAR MAN RESPONDS BY TELLING THEM THAT THEY DIDN'T HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THEY WHERE TALKING ABOUT. SIMON SUGGESTS THAT THE BEST LOCATION FOR THEM TO KEEP SEARCHING IS ON THE DECK OF THE SHIP BY THE POOL. THEY GO TO THE DECK OF THE CRUISE SHIP BUT IT WAS A PLAN MADE BY SIMON FOR HIM TO RELAX. ALVIN TELLS SIMON THAT THERE AREN'T ANYMORE RELAXING DAYS BUT SIMON STILL REFUSES TO KEEP SEARCHING FOR SAMANTHA, MILES AND THE CHIPETTES AND BOTH HE AND ALVIN START A FIGHT. AT NIGHT DAVE AND THE CHIPMUNKS ARRIVE TO THE CABIN TO QUESTION THE CAPTAIN IF HE HAVEN'T FOUND ANY SIGNS OF MISSING PERSONS AND CHIPETTES BUT THE CAPTAIN TELLS THEM THAT HE HAVEN'T SEEN ANY OF THEM HOWEVER, ALVIN AND ASHLEY HEAR A SCREAMING FOR HELP COMING FROM A CLOSET ROOM AND WHEN THEY OPENED THE DOOR OF THE ROOM, THEY SAW SAMANTHA, MILES AND THE CHIPETTES TIED UP, UNABLE TO SET THEMSELVES FREE. BEHIND THEM, HE ALSO SAW ZOE, THE WOMAN WHO WASHED UP ON THE ISLAND IN THE THIRD FILM TIED UP TOO. DAVE AND THE CHIPMUNKS FINALLY GET SURROUNDED WHEN THE SAME BLACK MEN IN BLACKSUIT FROM EARLIER IN THE FILM TRY TO KIDNAP THEM TOO. ONE OF THE MEN IN BLACK SUIT PULLS OUT HIS MASK AND REVEALS HIS THROUGH IDENTITY AS IAN HAWKE, DAVE'S BEST FRIEND SINCE ELEMENTARY SCHOOL TURNED RIVAL AND THE MAN THAT THE CHIPMUNKS HATED IN THE THIRD FILM AND THE MAN IN THE SHADOWS THAT TALKED TO THE CAPTAIN. DAVE GETS SHOCKED TO SEE IAN AND QUESTIONS HIM WHY IS HE DOING THIS. IAN RESPONDS THAT WHENEVER LOST HIS JOB HE STILL WANTED TO GET REVENGE ON HIM BY TAKING AWAY THE BEST HE LOVED. HE ALSO TELLS HIM THAT HE IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THE KIDNAPPING AND THAT HE OWNS HIS SHIP AS HIS HOUSE. DAVE TELLS IAN THAT IT IS NOT HIS FAULT THAT HE LOST HIS JOB AND QUICKLY WHISPERS TO ALVIN TO FREE SAMANTHA, MILES,THE CHIPETTES AND ZOE. THE CHIPMUNKS QUICKLY DISTRACT IAN AND ALVIN FREES SAMANTHA, MILES, THE CHIPETTES AND ZOE AND QUIKLY ESCAPE FROM THE CABIN WITH IAN ALONG WITH CAPTAIN CHASING THEM. ALVIN, SIMON, THEODORE, BRITTANY, JEANETTE, ELEANOR, DAVE, SAMANTHA, MILES, AND ZOE FINALLY END UP IN DEAD END, AND IAN LAUGHES AT THEM ALONG WITH THE CAPTAIN. DAVE TELLS IAN AND TELLS HIM TO NOT MAKE THIS ANY WORSE. IAN DIDN'T LISTEN TO HIM AND PULLS OUT A GUN AND TRIES TO SHOOT DAVE HOWEVER ALVIN QUICKLY RUSHES INTO THE SCENE AND TRIES TO SAVE DAVE AND LETS IAN SHOOT HIMSELF INSTEAD. WHILE MILES AND A PREGNANT ASHLEY HIDE IN THE CLOSET, ASHLEY TELLS MILES THAT SHE'S PREGNANT AND MILES BECOMES EXCITED AT THE THOUGHT OF BECOMING A FATHER AND THEY END UP TELLING THE WHOLE GANG. WHILE MILES AND ASHLEY RELAX AND CUDDLE TOGETHER IN THEIR ROOM, ASHLEY'S WATER BREAKS AND MILES ENDS UP DELIVERING HIS DAUGHTER. MILES AND ASHLEY THEN NAME THEIR DAUGHTER ROSIE ANNABELLE GRAY. ASHLEY THEN ASKS MILES IF HE WANTS TO HOLD THEIR DAUGHTER, AND HE SAYS YES AND BRIEFLY HOLDS ROSIE, AND SAYS, YOU'RE MY LITTLE PRINCESS, ROSIE AND THEN KISSES HER FOREHEAD AND THEN HANDS ROSIE OVER TO ASHLEY AND GIVES ASHLEY A KISS ON THE LIPS BEFORE LEAVING TO HELP ALVIN AND SIMON. A FEW DAYS LATER, THE CHIPMUNKS GRAB ALVIN AND ESCAPE THE CARNIVAL CRUISE SHIP ALONG WITH THE CHIPETTES, DAVE, SAMANTHA, MILES, AND ZOE. THREE DAYS LATER THEY WASH UP IN THE BEACH OF ATLANTIC CITY, WHERE BRITTANY THANKS ALVIN FOR SAVING THE WORLD, AND WHEN ALVIN LEFT. MILES, DAVE, ALVIN, AND SAMANTHA, THEN RETURN TO MIAMI INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT. MEANWHILE, ASHLEY IS AT THE BAGGAGE CLAIM WITH A 3- YEAR-OLD- ROSIE (BROOKLYN RAE SILZER) WHILE WAITING FOR HER BOYFRIEND'S RETURN. WHEN ROSIE SEES HER DADDY, SHE JUMPS OUT OF ASHLEY'S ARMS AND RUNS TOWARDS ALVIN, MILES, SAMANTHA, AND DAVE. MILES GIVES ROSIE HUGS AND KISSES, THEN HUGS AND KISSES ASHLEY BEFORE THE END CREDITS SHOW. (POST CREDITS SCENE): Rosie is having her fifth birthday party. When her friends are playing pin the tail on the donkey, Rosie discovers Dave's car and decides to jump in and play with the steering wheel, not knowing that the car's still on and that Theodore's under the car. She then decides to try to drive and proceeds to go to the stop sign. When Theodore sees this, he screams and proceeds to alert Dave, Miles, Ashley, Simon, Brittany, Eleanor, Jeanette, Zoe, Samantha. Rosie then accidentally crashes into Miss Price's house, Causing Miss Price to fall from her pool as the end credits roll. Cast: Justin Long as Alvin Seville Matthew Gray Gubler as Simon Seville Jesse Mcartney as Theodore Seville Jason Lee as Dave Soundtrack list: # Love Me Like You Do by Ellie Goulding performed by Brooklyn Rae Silzer # Rue's Lullaby by Jennifer Lawrence performed by Bella Throne # Everytime we touch (slow version) by Cascada performed by Brooklyn Rae Silzer Rating: The movie is for kids of all ages: Rated PG A little Humor A teeny bit of Action Look, I know this may shock parents, but this movie has some swearing. Not a lot, but still, there's a little bit of no words Violence, look I know it's a children's movie, but hey, you gotta have some action. Tralier Trivia Rosie's singing was actually done by Sophia Grace Brownlee. Rosie was born on November 20, 2016. Miles is revealed to be 26 years old and so is Ashley. Samantha and Dave have a daughter named Isabella that was going to be played by Aubrey Emmons from modern family, but now, she's gonna be played by 13 year old Lauren Boles. NOW PLAYING Featuring Music by ARIANA GRANDE: They Don't Know COLDPLAY: Sky: Full of Stars MEGHAN TRAINOR: Me Too WWW.ALVINANDTHECHIPMUNKS.COM Tickets Available Now FANDANGO, ATOM TICKETS, FLIXSTER & ROTTEN TOMATOES Opening Credits Closing Credits Soundtrack on THE PRODUCERS WOULD LIKE TO THANK Alvin Center NASA Foodies Supermarket Moana Foods, Inc. Actra Logo.png American Humane Association logo.png American Greetings Logo.png NO CHIPMUNKS MAKING THIS FILM. APPROVED NO. 23450 Dolby Atmos Frozen.png MPAA Logo White.png IATSE Frozen.png Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks Category:Live-action films Category:2016 Category:PG Category:Regency Enterprises films Category:20th Century Studios films